


【港九】极光

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Series: When Jungwoo is the naughty boy [2]
Category: NCT
Genre: Lucas is a stalker (or is he?), M/M, Mention of sex, Side relationship jaedo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: 偷拍之类的勾当某种意义上是他不得已，但是——黄旭熙觉得自己的耳朵尖红起来，小腹那里有热流打转——毕竟回报丰厚。





	【港九】极光

黄旭熙已经在雨幕里站了快两个小时。他带着伞，却没有撑，为了避免被发现。他觉得自己浑身都被寒意浇透了，可是一想到他的目标大概很快就要出现，他就兴奋地搓了搓手，眼睛一直盯在五楼的某间窗户上。  
终于那间屋子里的灯光亮起来，一个纤细的人影投在窗帘上。过了一会灯光灭下去，接着从楼道里闪出一个男孩子。男孩似乎是出了门才想起没带伞，在楼梯间里懊恼地踱步。今天天气不好，他却穿这么单薄，黄旭熙看他被门廊上滴下来的水冰到发抖，又气又心疼。黄旭熙攥着拳头忍住了冲过去把他锁进自己怀里的冲动，掏出相机朝着他拍了几张。  
男孩子穿一件领口有彩色装饰的白色毛衣。这件毛衣黄旭熙简直不能更熟悉，他收起相机又点亮了手机检查时间，锁屏背景就是他自己穿着这种款式的上衣和别人的合影。以他们的体型差，黄旭熙穿着合身的毛衣在男孩身上显得宽松过了头，好像他一歪头锁骨就会露出来。那里是敏感地带，只要辗转着轻轻吮吸就会留下一个红印子。  
可惜现在他只能躲在角落里不远不近地看着他，至少物理上的距离感是想象力的催化剂。黄旭熙的眼睛沿着他修长的脖颈线条滑向他的肩膀（很适合留下咬痕），然后是针织料子下一路向下收拢的纤腰（柔软却有力量），最后是一双长腿（可以环着他的腰让他们贴得更紧一点）。  
黄旭熙每时每刻都希望能在男孩身上留下点什么，让全世界都知道他们属于彼此。黄旭熙站在雨里像念咒语一样重复他的名字。金廷祐，廷祐哥，廷祐。他的廷祐。

 

金廷祐在门口也不过是踌躇了几秒就一头扎进雨里，小跑着去公交车站。黄旭熙在后面不紧不慢地跟着。他腿长，以前又是运动员出身，这种程度的运动连热身都算不上。黄旭熙到达车站时紧跟着金廷祐挤上公交车，幸好还有座位，就是隔得有些远。  
黄旭熙坐在最后一排的座位上庆幸周末早上的公车没什么人。他一想到别人贴在金廷祐的身上就觉得不痛快，即使是为了通勤而迫不得已闯入他人私人领域的陌生人。他的廷祐当然只能靠在他怀里，即使是几公分的空气感觉也像是横跨银河系。如果他们在人满为患的公共交通工具上贴在一起，他呼吸时胸腔扩张就会把他带得离金廷祐更近一点；金廷祐大概就可以用后背感受到他一颗蓬勃跳动的心，以及再往下一些——  
黄旭熙吐吐舌头，电车色狼这种背德的事情有违他的初衷，更何况他也不需要这种下作的交流方式。他和金廷祐的接触——单方面的也算——不少都是通过黄旭熙的相机。不过在公交车上拍照还是太明显了一些，黄旭熙只好用视线贪婪地扫描金廷祐的脸，反正金廷祐捧着手机给人发消息根本没在意。  
今天是要去见朋友吧， 居然笑得这么开心。黄旭熙不满地撇撇嘴，视线当然丝毫没有离开金廷祐的侧脸。他隐约觉得金廷祐今天有哪里与平时不同。  
咦，他眼角原本就有那颗痣的吗？

 

到站的时候外面的雨已经停了。金廷祐跳下了车就直接朝着花坛旁边等着的人跑过去，道歉说让哥久等。金廷祐的朋友——好像是叫金道英的——假装嘟着嘴生气。金廷祐拥着金道英的胳膊冲他撒娇，金道英当然也不舍得欺负他，开玩笑说下午茶你请客。  
金廷祐拉着金道英慢悠悠在街上闲逛，手还圈在金道英胳膊上。交谈内容无非是日常琐事，金廷祐说到开心的地方时脑袋就往金道英肩上倒。金廷祐比金道英个子高一点，为了靠在金道英肩上他必须额外弯腰。黄旭熙厚着脸皮在心里给自己的男友力指数加了一分，以他的身高金廷祐就不需要这么费力。  
他们在商场的手表橱窗前停下时黄旭熙终于能清晰地听见他们交谈，他背对着他们两个站在对面的橱窗前，假装在琢磨那支不好看却很贵重的钢笔，实际却透过玻璃的反射偷看金廷祐的后脑勺。  
“你小子不是谈恋爱了吗，怎么今天不把男朋友带来给哥认识一下？”金道英随意问道。  
听到“男朋友”三个字时黄旭熙一抖，他有点紧张。还好金廷祐吐着舌头说：“我知道在玹哥出差去了，怕哥孤家寡人一个就没带他来。”  
金道英捏捏他的脸，又仔细打量起橱窗里的展示柜。他在两个款式间犹豫不决，于是向金廷祐征求意见：“在玹肯定喜欢左边这个，可是我觉得杏仁色腕带的比较适合他。唉你不知道，郑在玹多大一个人了，居然整天往家买奇怪的桃子脸玩偶——”  
金廷祐明白金道英虽然嘴上抱怨其实也不是真的不喜欢，眼见着金道英又有开始絮叨的架势他赶紧打住他：“那就要看哥怎么取舍咯，是哥喜欢的，还是在玹哥喜欢的。”  
金道英捏着自己下巴思考几秒，忽然开窍地一拍手：“呀，这手表可贵呢。既然画的是我的钱当然要选我喜欢的送给他。”  
金廷祐哑然失笑：“不是要庆祝在玹哥升职吗，只按哥的安排行吗？”  
金道英得意地拉着金廷祐准备进到店里去：“他整个人都是我的有什么不行的？我们家当然我说了算。”  
黄旭熙在外面等待他们结账时还在回想金廷祐抛出的选择，他试到风衣内侧口袋里的相机卡在自己胸口忽然就笑起来。爱一个人当然是要毫无保留地投其所好。

 

给郑在玹买好礼物以后金道英和金廷祐就去了喜欢的咖啡厅。黄旭熙看金廷祐边吃点心边和金道英说笑，他用金属小叉子勾起一团蛋糕送到嘴里去，嘴角居然还沾到了奶油。金道英用餐巾纸给他擦嘴，再笑话他像小孩子一样总是吃的满脸都是。黄旭熙看着，心里的嫉妒疯长，他多想把金廷祐压在座位上，用自己的唇舌清理掉他嘴角的甜蜜麻烦。但是现在不可以，现在还不可以。  
当然黄旭熙也没忘记在金道英动手之前偷偷拍几张照片。黄旭熙喜欢旧一点的胶卷相机，冲洗照片的过程缓慢，等待的时间他的期待就成倍增长；如果成品叫人满意就皆大欢喜，反之就是浪费时间精力的双重煎熬。黄旭熙自诩技术不错，尤其是胶卷片子衬得金廷祐的表情别有韵味。不过胶卷相机最大的问题就是机身笨重不太好隐藏。  
金道英长得像兔子，听力居然也敏锐到不寻常。黄旭熙按了几下快门他就猛地绷直了身子四处打量。金道英警惕地看了一圈，视线扫过把脸缩在报纸后面的黄旭熙时好像尤其停顿了几秒。  
金廷祐好奇地拉住金道英问他在看什么。金道英嘟哝说我总觉得有人在偷看咱们，我刚才好像还听见快门的声音。黄旭熙心里咯噔一跳，但是表面上却装作丝毫不在意他们的对话。金廷祐笑嘻嘻说在玹哥平时恨不得把眼睛粘在你身上，反正他周一就回来了，你也不至于这么想他吧。  
金道英红着脸坐回去作势要打金廷祐，金廷祐笑得更响亮。黄旭熙松了口气，总觉得金廷祐躲兔子拳的时候若有若无地看了自己两眼。偷拍之类的勾当某种意义上是他不得已，但是——黄旭熙觉得自己的耳朵尖红起来，小腹那里有热流打转——毕竟回报丰厚。  
黄旭熙想起暗房的墙上金廷祐的照片已经快挂满了，可是总是有难以割舍的新作品添进来。暗房是他的秘密伊甸园，但他愿意对金廷祐展示一切。如果廷祐哥看到满墙都是被偷拍的自己会露出什么样的表情呢？  
仅仅是想到这一点黄旭熙就被勾起一连串感官回忆，黄旭熙幻想着把金廷祐顶在暗房的桌子前做爱。防止曝光的暗红色灯光，冲洗照片的淡淡药水味，在这之间赤裸着纠缠的两具身体。金廷祐锁骨上的吻痕和高潮时泛红的颈窝在他脑海里挥之不去。唉，金廷祐分明就坐在离他不远的地方，他却很想念他。

 

黄旭熙终于挨到金廷祐和金道英分手各自回家，他保持着不远不近的距离跟着他。直到金廷祐消失在楼梯间，熟悉的公寓房间亮起灯时在楼下“蛰伏”的黄旭熙才松口气。然后他去了地下室的暗房。  
从暗房出来时天昏沉沉的又下起雨。黄旭熙赶紧把相机和冲洗好的照片一起裹进自己的风衣外套匆匆回家。开门的时候客厅的灯亮着，黄旭熙说一声“我回来了”，门廊另一头立马响起哒哒哒穿着拖鞋的脚步声。  
“旭熙！你今天好晚！我都回来好久了！”金廷祐直接就扑到黄旭熙怀里，黄旭熙赶紧用风衣把他裹起来，避免外套外侧的寒气渗到他身上。金廷祐还穿着那件松松垮垮的毛衣——毕竟毛衣根本就是黄旭熙的——黄旭熙只消稍微一低头就真的能看到对方精致的锁骨。  
黄旭熙说今天照片质量不错，所以在暗房待着差点忘了时间。金廷祐不满地嘟着嘴说现在真人就在你面前了，为什么却还只想着照片。黄旭熙掏出一摞洗好的照片递给金廷祐，又委屈道分明是哥喜欢被人偷拍。  
金廷祐接过来煞有其事地低着头翻看着，看到自己嘴角沾着奶油的照片时尤其发出一声欢喜的感叹。黄旭熙在他发旋上亲一下，说我进步这么快哥可要奖励我。最开始的几次他做得不好，金廷祐就会闹小脾气叫他睡沙发；但是后来黄旭熙逐渐变得游刃有余——只要他的甜心喜欢，偶尔当一次“变态”也没关系——金廷祐的奖励就更叫他食髓知味。  
黄旭熙用指腹点点金廷祐的眼角，说我怎么以前没注意到这里有痣。金廷祐用双手拢着他的手把自己的脸颊在他掌心里蹭蹭，那颗黑色的小点就被拖出一条彗星一样的尾巴。黄旭熙一颗心都要融化掉，这个妖精不光穿自己的毛衣出门，居然还用眼线笔给自己画泪痣。  
然后金廷祐在黄旭熙手心里亲一下，说你今天的考核达标了，跟踪狂先生。黄旭熙捧起金廷祐的脸，他终于如愿以偿亲到对方。照片哗啦啦撒了一地黄旭熙也不在意，他一把抱起金廷祐，边走边问我们今天在暗房做好不好。

**Author's Note:**

> 反转🉑️？有很多地方有两种理解方法的 被骗了吗kkk？


End file.
